Oi Potter
by celtics534
Summary: Missing Moment from the HBP. A week after Ginny splits up with Dean, Harry is caught watching the redhead. Hermione wants to know what Ginny has in store for the boy who lived


**This is set during the Half Blood Prince a week after Ginny and Dean break up. I've always thought that Ginny would be sending signs to Harry telling him to make a move, but Harry is also the most obvious person so they might have had no effect on him.**

* * *

"How did he get into Gryffindor?" Hermione's voice pulled Ginny out of her daydream. The bushy haired girl was looking over in the right hand corner of the Gryffindor common room. Harry and Ron sat there, under the pretenses of playing chess. Ron was focused heavily on his bishop, Harry however had his eyes focused somewhere else. That place being the opposite corner from him, where Hermione and Ginny sat.

"I mean really it's been ages since you broke up with Dean, he has been doing this practically all year," Hermione was really getting into her stride. "He has been staring at you for a solid twenty minutes. It's a wonder how Ron hasn't noticed, even though he is as obvious as you please."

Ginny laughed at her friend, "Speaking from personal experiences, huh Hermione?"

Hermione closed her mouth, slightly blushing at Ginny's indication. "No no, just oh…" If she had been standing, Ginny would have thought the other girl would have stamped her foot. "But look at Harry, I bet if you sneezed he would rush over here to make sure you weren't dying."

Ginny snorted, but she didn't argue with the older girl. Harry had been paying close attention to her all year there was not doubt, but ever since she broke up with Dean last week Harry had been staying as close to Ginny as he could. Ginny didn't mind in the slightest, in fact she loved the fact that Harry would wait for her to walk down to quidditch practice, sit next to her during meals, even offer to help her with her homework.

"He does have it bad," Ginny said glancing at Harry out of the corner of her eyes, as she flicked her hair with the back of her hand. He eyes lit up like a well cast lumos. "But I mean Hermione, can you blame him?"

Hermione laughed at her friends antics. "So what are you going to do about it Ginny?" Ginny turned to her companion. Hermione's face gleamed with interest. It was clear she wanted to know what Ginny planned for the boy who lived.

Ginny had been thinking about it herself. In fact that's what she had been thinking about before Hermione interrupted her. She had thought of many situations. Some more extreme than others.

"I don't know Hermione," Ginny said. "I mean I could just walk up to the boy and snog him senseless, doubt he would complain." At this Hermione snorted. "Or I could play the waiting game, you know I've wait quite some time for him. I think it would be better if I make him make the first move. Much more interesting that way."

Hermione grinned, "Oh but could you imagine Ron's face if you went over there and snogged the boy. Oh it would be priceless."

Ginny laughed out loud, "Oh he would look like he was hit over the head with a club." A sudden thought came to Ginny. "Do you think they talk about girls with each other, like we talk about boys?"

Hermione looked positively humored by the idea. "Could you image Harry, 'hey Ron so i have this thing for a girl… you don't know her I swear.'" Ginny laughed, chancing a glance at Harry again. He was still looking at her. As she watched he moved his pawn straight in front of Ron's queen, right for the taking.

"Oh man and Ron would be like 'oh yeah… uh is she uh you know, good looking? And Harry would just blush and drop the conversation," Ginny said turning her eyes back on the person in her front of her. "And Ron is way too thick headed to say anything to Harry the girl he is interested in, especially after the whole Phlegm incident during the Yule Ball."

Hermione nodded her head at Ginny, showing her agreeance at the two boys way of talking. "I've been wondering why Harry hasn't come to me about you, I mean we are good friends…" Hermione started another rant, but Ginny cut her off.

"You know what Harry is like, the boy keeps things bottled up." Ginny smirked at her friend. "What would you tell him if he asked?"

Hermione shifted her gaze over to Harry, who was still watching their corner. Smiling mischievously, she waved over at her other friends. Harry started and looking panicked and waved back turning his attention to his chess game, which he was losing spectacularly.

Ginny had to put her hand over her mouth to cover her laughter. "Hermione that was just plain mean."

Hermione smirked at the redhead. "Well it's been thirty minutes now, he needs to take a break from _studying_." The implication on studying was clear, sending another round a laughter through Ginny. Hermione joined her.

When Ginny finally recomposed herself she asked again, "So what would your advice be?"

Hermione, for her part, was still slightly laughing but said, " I would tell him just to get over himself and just kiss you. I am one hundred percent sure you wouldn't stop that behavior, I mean if anything you would encourage it."

"Why do you think he hasn't just done that?" Ginny asked, real curiosity getting the better of her. She had been hinting at him all week. Everytime they walked to practice she send signs to him. Ever meal she would brush her hand against him. Hell, the other night the trio and Ginny all sat in the common room and she laid her head against his shoulder, as they talked. "I mean Hermione, I've been trying to show him to make his move. The only thing I haven't done is basically yell 'Oi Potter you gonna kiss me or what?'"

Hermione threw her head back and shook with silent laughter. "Oh my, could you image his face if you did that Ginny. That boy is so awkward in any social situation, but image you doing that and if Ron was there..." She broke off unable to speak through the laugher she was containing.

Ginny took the time while Hermione recomposed herself to look at Harry. It was clear he still wasn't focused on the chess game, but his eyes were turned towards it. Ginny could see the glaze covering the emerald orbs.

"I honestly think he might be afraid of Ron's reaction." Hermione's voice pulled Ginny's attention away from the raven haired boy. "I know that Harry wouldn't want to mess up his friendship with Ron."

Ginny huffed, a stray hair moving away from her eyes, "But after that not so subtle hint Ron made on the train last year, you would think Harry would know that Ron wouldn't kill him."

Hermione suppressed another laugh, "You really think Harry picked up on that, it was just after… right after Sirius," Her voice was suddenly sad. "He really has pulled through that better than I thought he would," She smirked at Ginny, "I think he has had something else on his mind, maybe a certain redhead."

Ginny returned the smirk eyes glinting, "Yeah I've seen how distracting Ron is to you, I'm sure Harry is having the same issue."

Hermione leaned over and smacked Ginny's arm, receiving a pained "Hey!" from the redhead. The two settled into a comfortable silence. Ginny looked over at her brother and his best friend. The green eyes were facing in their direction again.

"Are you sure you don't want to just yell Oi Potter?" Hermione asked innocently, also seeing the eyes trained on them.

Ginny laughed, "And give both boys a heart attack, I'll pass today. Ask me again tomorrow." Looking at the clock set up on one of the walls, Ginny could see how late it had gotten, past midnight. She was getting tired and it tomorrow she had double defense, Snape always took extra energy.

"I think I'm going to head up to bed," She told the brown haired girl, "But before I do wanna see a little show?" Hermione nodded, knowing what she was going to do, seeing as she had done it ever night for a week.

Ginny stood up, stretching, she could see Harry's eyes following her every move. Ginny winked at Hermione she walked over to the boys. Ron gave her no attention, until she gave him a small hug with a quiet "Goodnight."

Ron returned the hug half heartedly focusing still on the game, "Night Ginny."

Harry was the opposite of Ron, all his attention was on Ginny. She made her way over to the bespectacled boy, who was unable to hide his excitement. Ginny had to fight down a laugh, "Goodnight Harry."

She gave him a hug as well, though this one was clearly not in a sisterly fashion, as the last one was. Ginny made sure to linger a extra amount of time on this hug. She could feel Harry's pulse pounding through his wrists, that were positioned on her back.

From her peripheral vision, she could see Hermione shaking with silent laughter again, with a grin. An evil addition to her plan arrived in her head. Ginny pulled away from Harry, who was clearly reluctant to let go.

"See you tomorrow," Ginny said as she leaned in and kissed Harry on the cheek. Turning before she could see his reaction, Ginny headed towards the girls dorm. Hermione had her eyes closed and her hand over her mouth, clearly struggling to keep from letting her laughter ring out loud.

Getting through the door, Ginny waited. She knew Hermione would follow soon and tell her about Harry's face. She only had to wait a minute for the door to open and Hermione to clamber in.

"Oh my god Ginny," Hermione said with laughter in her voice, "I thought you were trying not to give the boy a heart attack." Ginny joined her friend in laughing.

"I just wanted to give him a small taste of what he was missing by waiting."

"Oh you did that and more. I don't think that boy is going to be sleeping soundly. I don't think he will be able to move for the next ten minutes. When I glanced back he had his hand on his cheek, and Ron was still none the wiser. I wonder if he is even breathing?"

"So maybe tomorrow we go with Oi Potter?" Ginny asked innocently.

Hermione laughed and started to walk up the stairs towards her room, "No, that would definitely stop he from breathing."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed. If you would like to leave a review I do love reading them, including reviews that contain constructive criticism.**

 **Celtics534**


End file.
